


Maribee

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Maribee [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Biracial Character, Body Horror, Cute, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Macabre, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A cheerful baby girl and a strict yet unlucky man who got into strange misadventures and macabre predicaments in San Maribee, California.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could made a Mexican Horror animated series when I graduated from high school.

A woman said "And that's why I'll never eat grapefruit cake again."

It was a woman with black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. She wears her light teal worker outfit.

A half Mexican half Filipino baby girl laughed.

She has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a reddish pink cat hat and a lavender onesie.

"There is nothing funny about botanica stories Maribee expect for the part about the ghost of a unlucky man"

Maribee squealed

A man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and brown mustache.

"Ay Dios Mio your stories at the botanica make my skull popped out of my mouth parents told their kids about La Llorona or El Silbon"

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

"Anyway after his tragic death, his ghost will haunt this mansion for all eternity"

Maribee giggled

He puts Maribee in her crib.

As her parents left, there was a shadow moving.

Maribee said "Uh-oh?"

Flesh and organs formed into a ugly man with messy black hair, yellow eyes, rotting blue skin and black mustache. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a blue jacket, a red and orange striped shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

Maribee cooed

"Oh come on!"

Maribee babbled


	2. Chapter 2

Marron was jumping on a trampoline but he breaks his leg.

Marron screams in pain

Maribee laughed at him.

Marron was shaking in anger which was followed by tea kettle whistling

Marron said "MARIA GABRIELA MORRES!?"

Maribee said "Uh-oh?"

"Did you just laugh at me"

Maribee shakes her head

Marron facepalmed

Maribee giggled and hugged Marron.

"I hate you"

Clock transition

A little girl was dancing with a creepy doll

She has brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink dress, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

A ghostly green portal opened and Marron landed.

But Maribee falls on Marron.

Marron said "What are you doing!"

"Settle down I been practicing for my next pageant"

Maribee giggled

"Anyway we need your help which one of us have the scariest talents"

"You guys have come to the right place"

Sarabel spins and the background changed into something scary.

"I am the queen of Scary and Macabre"

Thunder crashing

Woman screaming

Sarabel cracked Marron's back

"Works everytime"

Maribee giggled


End file.
